1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for depositing sheets, particularly copy sheets produced by a copier, which are individually fed seriatim into a bin and collected there in stacked relation, said bin having a depositing surface and a stop means located at the lead-edge end of the depositing surface for registering the leading edge of the incoming sheets, and means defining a sheet entry path including at least one guide element arranged opposite said stop means, that is, terminating immediately before the trail-edge end of the depositing surface, for directing the sheets fed to the bin onto those already deposited.
2. Description Relative to the Prior Art
During their passage through the copier, copy sheets are subjected to differing stress by heat, pressure, static charge, etc., thereby being more or less curled. As a result, the trailing portion of the stack of deposited copy sheets turns up to the extent that further sheet deposition is obstructed.
It is known from DE-OS 27 58 044 to guide the sheets entering a collecting bin in such a way that they are fed onto the sheet stack in a curved path. The incoming sheets are thereby directed over the turned-up edges of the sheets already deposited, which, however, requires a considerable increase of the overall height of the collecting bin.
In conjunction with a collecting bin arranged at an inclined position, it is known from DE-OS 30 10 788 to devide the depositing surface for the copy stack into areas of differing inclination. The area facing the sheet entry is somewhat more inclined than the remaining areas so that the sheets deposited are turned down in this area to the extent that they do not prevent the following sheets from entering. It can, however, not be excluded with respect to this apparatus that deposited sheets do not turn down as expected before the next sheet enters so that further deposition of copies is obstructed.